<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gay As A Daffodil by DonnieTheFu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936057">Gay As A Daffodil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu'>DonnieTheFu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Freddie [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Reality - Freddie Has Kids, Comedy, Cute, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excitement, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Happy Ending, Homophobic Language, Humor, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Friendship, Mischief, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTheFu/pseuds/DonnieTheFu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Freddie and the other boys accompany their fathers on their first tour of South America. Without a tutor for the boys, Freddie and the others try their hand at "home-schooling". Freddie gets up to mischief. And later, after they meet Argentinian football legend Diego Maradona, Little Freddie learns for the first time that his father is gay, and what exactly that means.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Peter Morgan, John Deacon &amp; Brian May &amp; Freddie Mercury &amp; Roger Taylor, Mary Austin &amp; Freddie Mercury, Robert Deacon &amp; Jimmy May &amp; Felix Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little Freddie [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival In Buenos Aires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would really appreciate no criticism (constructive or otherwise), or negativity in the comments section, please. This is just my hobby that I do for fun. All critical or negative comments will be deleted. Thank you! :)</p><p>***DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any semblance between original characters and real persons, living or dead, is coincidental. The author in no way represents the companies, corporations, or brands mentioned in this work. The likeness of historical/famous figures have been used fictitiously; the author does not speak for or represent these people. All opinions expressed in this work are the author’s, or fictional.***</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those of you who may be wondering, I plan to get back to my other story The Sons of Queen soon. But sometimes when you get inspiration for another story, you have to strike while the iron is hot lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>February 24, 1981 - Buenos Aires, Argentina</b>
</p><p>Little Freddie (who'd just turned 7-years-old 12 days ago) clung tightly to his father's hand in awe as they made their way through the airport building, having just landed in the searing 80-degree heat of Argentina's capital city - Buenos Aires. Queen had known adulation in their time - not least when they'd first visited Tokyo, Japan, where it had been just like the old days of Beatlemania. But not even the Japanese could match this. Queen were understanding for the first time what a "heroes' welcome" was truly all about. Since the day their government-endorsed tour was announced, it appeared the entire country had gone Queen-crazy. A month before they arrived, in the press, and on radio and TV, twenty-four hours a day, people talked about nothing but Queen. Regularly scheduled programming was even interrupted with special Queen news bulletins. In the days preceding their arrival, hordes of fans from Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, and Bolivia crossed the borders, flooding into the capital city in the tens of thousands. Later it seemed as if Queen had even managed to change the calendar from BC and AD to BQ and AQ - Before Queen and After Queen, and the dates of the Buenos Aires concerts were to become forever engraved in the public memory: 28 February, 1 March, and 8 March, 1981.</p><p>And on the day itself, the first day they arrived, it looked as if the whole continent had converged on the airport at once, with the day's proceedings receiving non-stop live coverage on national television. Even Freddie was speechless, and they all couldn't believe their ears, as suddenly all the flight announcements were stopped, and they started playing their music instead. Also there to greet them was a presidential delegation and a police escort to take them to the Sheraton Hotel where they were staying there in Buenos Aires.</p><p>But what came next was one of the most exciting and thrilling bits of the whole trip as far as Little Freddie and the other boys were concerned (and, alright, for Freddie, Brian, Roger, and John too), when they were introduced to what was to be their new mode of transportation for the trip - an armoured vehicle that was usually used for riots, complete with holes in the side for the police to stick their machine guns through. They went screaming away from the airport in the most dramatic way possible - lights flashing, sirens wailing, surrounded by five police cars and twenty police outriders on motorcycles roaring in front of them, ducking and weaving in and out of the crowds and traffic just like a display team, and sometimes speeding the wrong way down one-way streets at 80 miles an hour. It was absolutely fantastic!</p><p>However, despite all the excitement, when they finally did arrive at the hotel, they were all positively exhausted from the long journey and ready for a rest, especially Freddie and his crew. Queen had just finished playing five shows in a row at Tokyo's Nippon Budokan arena. So from Tokyo they'd flown to London to retrieve Little Freddie and the other boys. Then Freddie and his lot had flown to New York where they'd stopped off for a bit so Freddie could finalize the purchase of his flat, on the forty-third floor of the Sovereign Building located at 425 East 58th Street between First Avenue and Sutton Place. The magnificent residence boasted panoramic north–south views, and was a welcome relief on Freddie's wallet: $1,000-a-night hotel suites were an extravagance, even to him, when he would stay for up to three months at a time while Queen were recording and touring in America. And after that had all been sorted, they'd caught their final flight from New York down to Buenos Aires.</p><p>So Freddie prepared to tell Little Freddie that it was time for everyone to have an hour's lie down. But at the moment he was even too knackered for that, and laid face down on his stomach across the bed. <em> Just five minutes, </em>he told himself, closing his eyes. <em> Just five minutes. </em>But as luck would have it, there was a pressing matter that Brian, of course, thought required his immediate attention.</p><p>"Freddie," he said, coming over and standing beside the bed. "Have you finished your lesson plan for tomorrow?"</p><p>[Little Freddie and the other boys were all in school, in the middle of term, but this was such a big thing for Queen, and they couldn’t possibly bear to leave them at home. So they’d gone to the Ludgrove School (where Felix attended) and the Wetherby School (where Jimmy, Little Freddie, and Robert went as they were a bit younger), to hopefully negotiate a way that the boys could go, but still keep up with their schooling. Thankfully, both schools were more than willing to accommodate (not the least reason of which was because of Freddie and the others' money, and the prestige of having their sons attend the schools). So the two schools came together and offered a tutor to accompany them on the trip. But it was obvious from the moment they first met her, that she was completely star-struck, and only had eyes for Brian, Roger, and John. So they requested a different tutor (a man this time), but that didn’t turn out any better as he seemed to be infatuated with Freddie! In the end, it was Brian who decided that they could probably do just as well, if not better, on their own. They all had their degrees after all (although not in teaching), and back in November 1971 before Queen had really gotten going, and desperate for the extra income, Brian had even taught a second form maths class at the Stockwell Manor School in North Brixton, where he used his ingenious methods to make math fun and intriguing to the children. Because as he always said, "If you can make it fun, you're home and dry." He even once used horse gambling to teach statistics! Although it had all ended quite disastrously one day when Brian planned to teach the children a lesson that would benefit their comprehension of each shape, by letting them use scissors to cut up colored paper into rectangles, pentagons and hexangles, even though the other teachers had tried to warn him. “You are seriously going to take scissors into the second form?” they had asked. Brian, however, was undeterred. But not a half hour into the lesson, a fight broke out, and the students were all attacking each other with scissors - ears, feet and hands were getting cut and there was blood and paper everywhere. And Brian learned a valuable lesson that day, that perhaps teaching children wasn’t exactly best for him. Nonetheless, he was willing to give it a second try. </p><p>Luckily, the schools both approved of their little plan, under the condition that when they returned to England, Brian and the others turned in their lesson plans for each day along with the boys’ school work. So they got together and divvied up the subjects. Freddie even got Phoebe and Joe involved. It was decided that Brian would do science and Spanish, as he was the one who knew the most Spanish amongst the four of them. He'd been forced to learn it out of necessity, when as an astronomy student in university, he'd been sent to do some research at an observatory in Tenerife in Spain's Canary Islands, and none of the residents there had spoken any English. Maths would be left to John this time (he kept up with all of Queen’s finances after all). Roger would do history, Freddie arts &amp; crafts/musical appreciation, and Phoebe English/performing arts.</p><p>“What about me?” Joe asked, feeling a bit left out. “What subject do I get to teach?”</p><p>“Lunch,” Freddie told him.]</p><p>“L-lesson plan?” Freddie asked.</p><p>“Yes, don’t you remember? The schools said we’re to turn in our lesson plans for each day along with the boys’ school work,” Brian reminded him.</p><p>“Oh. Oh, that. Yes, of course, darling. It’s all in order,” Freddie told him with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“Hmmm. Right,” Brian said. “Well I suppose we’ll see you and Freddie bright and early tomorrow morning then. Lessons start at 9.”</p><p>Freddie just groaned into the sheets as Brian walked away. Suddenly he became aware of the presence of a small body standing next to him.</p><p>“Daddy, I’m hungry,” Little Freddie said.</p><p>Freddie lay there for a moment, trying to gather his strength, then slowly pushed himself up off the bed. “Alright, darling,” he said. When you were a parent, truly there was no rest for the weary, but Freddie wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.</p><p>
  <strong>*BONUS* Here are some pictures of Freddie and the others in the armoured vehicle.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's true about Brian teaching a second form maths class and the kids having a scissor fight in his class lol. You can read about it in this interview: https://brianmay.com/brian/magsandpress/dm10dec99/dm10dec99.html. Or you can also read about in Laura Jackson's book - Brian May: The Definitive Biography.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. El Pelanalgas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>The Next Morning at 9:00 A.M.</b>...</p><p>“Where’s Freddie?” Brian asked. Roger and John shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads. They along with their sons, 8-year-old Felix, 7-year-old Jimmy, and 5-year-old Robert were sat in their temporary classroom the hotel had arranged for them. All Brian had requested was an extra room where the boys could do their lessons, but within an hour, the hotel had completely transformed one of the rooms into a classroom, even bringing in desks and chairs and a blackboard. When Brian saw the room after they had finished, he stood amazed and thanked them profusely for all they had done.</p><p>At that exact moment, the door opened and in walked an excited Little Freddie followed by Freddie, whose hair looked distinctly disheveled. He wore his dark sunglasses even though they were inside, and in his hands he carried a saucer and a cup of tea, muttering something about it being the "arse crack of dawn". Normally he would have just now been sitting up in bed to enjoy the hot cup of Earl Grey tea Phoebe always brought him at precisely this time every morning.</p><p>"It's 9:00, Freddie!" Brian said. <em> Hardly the "arse crack of dawn"</em>.</p><p>Freddie however didn't answer. Without a word, he went and sat down slowly at the desk between Roger and John.</p><p>“Right,” Brian smiled. “Now that we’re all here…” He retrieved a rolled up poster of the solar system from the teacher’s desk, and spread it out across the blackboard, holding it in place with the help of little magnets at each corner. “I thought we’d start off with something easy, and learn the names of the planets in our solar system.” He picked up a wooden pointer from the desk, and pointed at the sun on the poster. “This is the sun - the center of our solar system around which all the planets revolve,” he said. “The first of which, being nearest to the sun, is Mercury!” He moved the pointer over to the tiny planet upon which he’d drawn a moustache for Freddie, chuckling to himself at his own little joke. The little boys all laughed.</p><p>"That's you, Daddy!" Little Freddie pointed.</p><p>But from Freddie’s desk there only came the sound of crickets chirping as he sipped his tea. Brian coughed to clear his throat. “Right. So anyway, then you have Venus, Earth, where we all live, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus-"</p><p>Suddenly snorts of laughter and muffled snickers came from the back three desks where sat Freddie, Roger, and John. “He said - <em> your anus.</em>” This of course made Little Freddie and the other boys all start laughing as well.</p><p>"That means your bumhole!" Felix added helpfully, to even more raucous laughter.</p><p>Brian gave Freddie, Roger, and John a withering look, then continued on. “And last but not least, Neptune and Pluto.”</p><p>Next was Spanish class. John was enjoying a snack of peanuts, and enlivened by Freddie and Roger, couldn't resist throwing a peanut at Brian while his back was turned, like he did sometimes during Brian's guitar solos when they were on stage. Brian never seemed to notice, being so lost in the music. This time however he did. They and the boys all cracked up, smothering laughs with their hands over their mouths, until Brian spun around.</p><p>"What's so funny?" </p><p>"Oh, nothing, darling," Freddie said.</p><p>"I mean obviously something frightfully funny is going on," Brian said. That's when he looked down and noticed the peanut that had been thrown at him. "Right. Who threw this?" he asked, holding up the peanut for them to see. "Freddie?"</p><p>"Well, don't look at me, darling," Freddie told him. "It wasn't me."</p><p>"Roger?" Brian turned towards him, but Roger shook his head. John sat there with his angel face, so innocent and so quiet that Brian didn't even suspect him. Freddie just couldn't help himself and broke out into snickers again.</p><p>"Freddie, as you obviously find this so funny, you can look up how to say peanut for us in Spanish," Brian told him.</p><p>Freddie protested, arguing - when would they ever have occasion to use the word peanut in everyday conversation?</p><p>"Look it up," Brian told him firmly.</p><p>So with a sigh Freddie flipped haphazardly through the pages of the Spanish book until he found the word - <em> cacahuate.</em></p><p>"Ca-ca-" He, Roger, John, and the boys, all dissolved into laughter again.</p><p>"That means poo!" Jimmy told them all this time.</p><p>Brian just shook his head. <em> Again with the potty humour. </em></p><p>"Ca-ca-who-ah-tee," Freddie mispronounced badly.</p><p>"It's pronounced ca-ca-" Brian had to pause again for their laughter. "Ca-ca-wah-tay," he corrected when they'd finished. "When you see 'h-u-a' in a Spanish word, more often than not, it's pronounced 'wah' as if it began with a 'w'. And 't-e' at the end of a word is generally pronounced 'tay'."</p><p>Freddie and Roger seemed to have no trouble later, however, in pronouncing a few choice key phrases they thought they might need for later, from the dirty phrase book they'd gotten off Ratty and the other road crew members.</p><p>"<em>Enséñame los chi</em>-" (Show me your ti-)</p><p>"Roger," Brian said warningly over his shoulder.</p><p>Freddie laughed. "<em>Mámame la ver</em>-" (Suck my di-)</p><p>"Freddie!" Brian marched to the back of the class and snatched the phrasebook from his hand. "Right. I'll take that." And he couldn't believe his ears when just as he turned to walk away, he suddenly heard a loud, piercing, shrill whistle. He spun back round to see Roger with some sort of small musical instrument in his hand. "What on earth is that?"</p><p>"It's an ocarina," Roger answered him simply.</p><p>Brian proceeded to take that off him as well. "You can have your phrasebook and your ocarina back after the end of lessons. In fact, I think the two of you ought to be separated.” He looked around surveying the classroom, then he turned to Robert. “Robert, would you mind trading places with Roger, please?”</p><p>“Ahhh, that’s not fair,” Roger complained, but went obediently to his new assigned seat at the front of the classroom. He cheered up a bit later, however, as his was the next subject to teach – history.</p><p>“Today we’ll learning about three of the most important people in all of history – Clint Eastwood, Jimi Hendrix, and William the Conqueror,” he said, putting up pictures of each of his three heroes on the chalkboard with the magnets.</p><p>“Clint Eastwood!” Freddie balked, causing John to start laughing.</p><p>“Now, Freddie,” Brian intervened, now sat at one of the desks in front of Freddie. “It’s Roger’s lesson. He can teach what he wants – within reason,” he was sure to add, lest they start getting any wild hair-brained ideas.</p><p>“Of course, darling. It’s just, I didn’t think Clint Eastwood would be on the curriculum is all,” Freddie said. “I mean Jimi Hendrix is alright, but I personally think the other two ought to be Marie Antoinette and Burt Reynolds.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last name.</p><p>“Oh of course you would,” Roger said.</p><p>“Simmer down, boys. Simmer down,” Brian told them.</p><p>Then it was time for maths class with John, where he decided to set them a little exam to see how far along they were in learning their addition and subtraction. Freddie leant forward, surreptitiously copying off Brian’s paper from over his shoulder, then flashing the answer to Roger and the other boys with his fingers when Brian and John weren’t looking.</p><p>“Thirty-Nine,” he mouthed.</p><p>“Mr. Deacon! Mr. Deacon!” Felix suddenly shouted, pointing his finger at them, drawing John and Brian’s attention. “They’re cheating!”</p><p>Brian looked up, catching Freddie and Roger in the act. “Right, once more and the both of you are going to the headmaster’s office!” He pointed at another desk in the corner across the room upon which had been taped a handwritten sign reading, “Headmaster’s Office”.</p><p>“Oooh! The Headmaster’s Office!” Freddie said in mock fright.</p><p>“Oh no!” Roger joined in, as all the boys laughed. </p><p>Brian just ignored them and continued on with his exam.</p><p>“Tell-tale!” Roger and Freddie both mouthed at Felix, who merely stuck out his tongue at them in reply. Shortly afterwards however Little Freddie tapped him on the shoulder and passed him a folded up piece of paper.</p><p>Felix opened it and it read: <em>Snitches get stitches and wind up in ditches. See ya after class – Dad &amp; Freddie</em></p><p>Next Phoebe came in and joined them to give them his lesson – a short reading from the classic Shakespearean play – <em> Romeo &amp; Juliet</em>, which Freddie and Roger proceeded to mimic together.</p><p>“O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?” Freddie called quietly in high falsetto across the room to Roger.</p><p>“Juliet!” Roger stretched his arms out toward Freddie as if reaching up at a balcony, while Little Freddie and the other boys laughed hysterically.</p><p>“Freddie,” Brian interrupted. “Would you and Roger like to go up to the front of the class and do that?”</p><p>But the final straw occurred later, when a paper airplane sailed by which Brian, reaching out his hand, deftly snatched out of the air before it could reach its destination. Unfolding it revealed a rather unflattering caricature of himself, clearly drawn by the hand of Freddie. At the top it said To: Roger From: Freddie, and was labeled “<em>Mr. May” </em>at the bottom.</p><p>“That’s it!” Brian announced. “Both of you to the headmaster’s office right now! I’ll be over there to see to you shortly.”</p><p>“Oooh!” the boys all gasped, as Freddie and Roger made their way to the desk in the corner.</p><p>“Carry on, Phoebe,” Brian said. After a few minutes, he came over to where Freddie and Roger sat in chairs in front of the desk. He pulled out two pieces of paper and two pencils, which he handed to each of them. “You’re to write, ‘I will not be disruptive during class.’ Front and back.”</p><p>Freddie of course started writing the letters as large as he could.</p><p>“And you’d better not write big,” Brian called over his shoulder as he made his way back across the room. </p><p>Freddie huffed and started erasing furiously with his eraser.</p><p>After that, it was time for lunch with Joe, who did his part in teaching them about culture by serving them a typical Argentinian dish – baked <em> empanadas </em> with a side salad, and for dessert <em> dulce de leche </em> ice cream. <em> Yum! </em></p><p>Then finally, it was time for Freddie’s class. </p><p>“Freddie, could I take a look at your lesson plan, please?” Brian asked, coming over to Freddie who was hurriedly scribbling away on a piece of paper.</p><p>“Of course, darling. Here you are,” Freddie said, handing him the piece of paper.</p><p>Brian looked it over and was surprisingly impressed at what he had down, even if it was only two things:</p><p>- Vocal Exercises</p><p>- Free Expression/Musical Appreciation</p><p>“Wow, Freddie!” he said encouragingly. “This actually looks quite good!”</p><p>As it turned out, the vocal exercises were the little warm-ups like he did with the audiences sometimes (Yeah! All right! OK!), which Brian, Roger, John, and the boys all enjoyed doing tremendously. Free Expression, however, simply consisted of Freddie scrounging together what little art supplies he could find and letting them have at it, while he propped his feet up and rested at the front of the class (the precise reason he’d insisted he have the last class of the day), but only after liberating his phrasebook and Roger’s ocarina from the desk drawer, of course, now that he was the teacher. And the musical appreciation part was the opera music playing on record in the background while they worked on their art projects.</p><p>They'd been advised by their security detail not to leave the hotel before 2:00 P.M. as to avoid being overrun by the madding crowds, so that's why Brian, as unofficial headmaster, had set the time for lessons for the boys from 9:00 A.M. to 2:00 P.M. By the time 2:00 finally did roll around, Freddie didn't think he could take one more second. Brian didn't think he could either. He looked up at the clock and declared lessons dismissed. Now it was time for some fun!</p><p>First they were taken for a drive around town for some sight-seeing, then it was time for one of Freddie's favorite activities - shopping! And it was in one of the stores they visited that Brian found something that was exactly what he needed. It was a novelty paddle, like the kind sometimes found in tourist shops. In fancy lettering it read - <em> El Pelanalgas</em>, along with the cartoon image of a crying child rubbing a red bum.</p><p>"What does that say, Brian?" Roger asked, looking over curiously. </p><p>"Well, literally translated it means the <em> buttocks skinner</em>," Brian told him.</p><p>"W-what would you need something like that for?" Freddie asked with a nervous smile.</p><p>"For the next time two certain someones get sent to the headmaster's office." He swished it through the air, making Freddie and Roger gulp. "Yes, this will do quite nicely."</p><p>Even Gerry Stickells (Queen's tour manager) who'd come along got in on the action. He took the paddle from Brian. "It's got a nice heft to it," he said, giving it a swing through the air. "Might have to borrow it sometime in case the road crew ever decide to start shooting fireworks at each other in the hotel corridors again." Now it was Ratty's turn to gulp. Later, however, he and the other road crew along with Freddie and Roger made up a little song about Brian by changing the words of the <em> Zorro </em> theme-song: "Brian, who leaves the mark of the B!"</p><p>"Yeah, he leaves the mark of the B on <em>your</em> B," they laughed, the last B standing for bum of course.</p><p>The next day Freddie got Brian back for it too. He and Roger had been just well enough behaved not to get sent to the headmaster's office. And at the end of Freddie's lesson everyone queued up in front of the desk for him to grade their work. Brian, at the very back of the queue, had really gotten into things and had been working hard on a drawing he was certain would impress even Freddie. It was of two emperor penguins with their baby nestled between them, and all three of them craned their necks, looking up into the Arctic night sky, where stars and planets wheeled overhead. Freddie was going along giving out A's all down the line. </p><p>When it was Brian's turn, he handed Freddie the drawing with a smile. "What do you think, Freddie?"</p><p>"That's Mr. Mercury to you," Freddie told him.</p><p>Brian was excited to show him the drawing, so instead of getting upset, he decided to indulge him. "What do you think, Mr. Mercury?" he asked.</p><p>Freddie took one look at the drawing and declared, "F!"</p><p>"F?!" Brian couldn't believe it. "What do you mean an F?" Freddie had even given an A to little Robert who'd just drawn a bunch of sqiggle squaggles and declared it a puppy. But this - the drawing he'd worked so hard on? This got an F?</p><p>"Well for starters, these lines are all wrong," Freddie told him. "And that shading? Hmph. F!"</p><p>Brian started to argue, but Freddie stopped him.</p><p>"Do you dare to argue with your teacher?" He tsked. "I'd say that would warrant a trip to the headmaster's office." He reached behind the desk and pulled out <em> El Pelanalgas. </em> "What do you think, Rog?"</p><p>"Yes, I'd say it would," he said, watching as Freddie gave it good swish.</p><p>Brian snatched his drawing off the desk and went back to his seat, grumbling under his breath as he went, while Roger and Freddie laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some fun facts: </p><p>The Clint Eastwood, Jimi Hendrix, and William The Conqueror bit came from the end of Roger's song Drowse.</p><p>Also, Freddie mentions Marie Antoinette in his song Killer Queen. And once in an interview he was asked, if he could meet anyone from history who would it be? And he said Marie Antoinette so they could talk about jewels. 😂 It's also been said that he liked the way Burt Reynolds looked, so he would try to find men that had that same look.</p><p>And the answer to the maths question Freddie copied off of Brian, "thirty-nine", was a reference to Brian's song '39. </p><p>I love throwing in little references like that :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fun & Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout this their first trip to South America, Freddie was in such a good mood as the others had never seen him. Indeed by the end of the trip, Freddie himself would admit that he wanted to buy up the entire continent and install himself as president. Although at times he was what could only be described as like a small boy having mischief.</p><p>He would infuriate everyone by pushing all the buttons in the lift at once, causing the doors to open on every floor; do press-ups on the hall carpet (Little Freddie would drop down beside him and try to join in, laughing all the while), or challenge everybody to running races along the hotel corridors (which Little Freddie was allowed to win sometimes). He also started insisting to all and sundry that cigarettes were bad for the health. To that end, he banned everyone around him from smoking. They all naturally assumed that Freddie was talking about his <em> own </em> health. Imagine their surprise when later he himself lit up a menthol cigarette. "It’s for the good of <em> your </em> health, not mine!" he howled, tickled by his own joke. His entourage were run ragged trying to arrange a different restaurant every evening. And at night he would amuse himself by paying off the bodyguards to write autographs on his behalf, when fans left mountains of items for him to sign. And while they were doing that, he would tickle and wrestle Little Freddie on the bed, and Mummy wasn't there to tell them no!</p><p>Little Freddie missed Freddie terribly when he was away working in the studio or on tour. And many was the time Mary had tears come into her own eyes when Little Freddie would be crying, saying he was sad because he missed Daddy. It was something that a long distance phone call every night just wasn't able to fix. So that's why Mary had ultimately agreed to this trip, even though it hurt her too being away from her baby for a whole month and she'd cried when they left. But getting to spend a whole month with his father on tour, and what with Freddie being in such a happy, playful mood, Little Freddie was eating up every second, and truly having the time of his life.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>It wasn't all fun and games, however, when an unsettling incident left Freddie more frightened then he'd ever been at any other time in his life.</p><p>The day before the first concert, Queen were to attend a press conference at the Estadio José Amalfitani. Freddie held tightly to Little Freddie's hand, but when the lift door opened in the hotel lobby, an over-excited fan (she couldn't have been more than 15-years-old), literally risked life and limb, and somehow managed to break through the security circle and hug Freddie. She just had to touch him! The bodyguards reacted immediately - they hit her, pushing her away and knocking her to the ground. But in that moment, Freddie's only concern was for his son. He instantly snatched up Little Freddie, carrying him in his arms, as the bodyguards rushed him and the others out to the waiting armoured vehicle. Though he tried hard not to appear so, Freddie was visibly shaken, and for a long while all he could do was hold Little Freddie close, barely able to breathe, let alone speak, as his heart raced in his chest. When he was finally able to take a breath, a look of anger clouded his face. He was pissed, and not in the drunk sense of the word either. Beyond pissed really. He was furious. He looked down at Little Freddie.</p><p>"Cover your ears, darling," he told him, and then via the Spanish interpreter, proceeded to rip the bodyguards a new arsehole, tearing them up one side and down the other, wanting to know how the fuck they had let that happen. Didn't they realize that if that girl had had a gun or a knife his son could have been killed? He worried a lot more about things like that now, ever since his idol, John Lennon, had been shot four times in the back and killed by an upset fan less than 3 months ago, whilst he and his wife, Oko, were returning home from an evening spent at a recording studio, to their Upper West Side flat in New York. And he demanded that from now on not just Little Freddie but the other boys as well, each be given their own bodyguard in addition to the ones he, Brian, Roger, and John already had for themselves. He was also concerned about the young girl, worried that she may have been hurt. If they hadn't allowed her to get so close in the first place, they wouldn't have had to use such excessive force.</p><p>But the bodyguards understood it was only because he was so frightened at what could have happened to his son. And luckily by the time they reached the stadium, Freddie had calmed down a bit, though he still insisted on carrying Little Freddie in his arms as they went into the stadium.</p><p>The press conference was another fun part for Little Freddie. Normally Freddie did his best to keep his children out of the public eye, but even though Little Freddie had only just turned seven-years-old, it was quite obvious he was probably going to follow in his father's footsteps when he got older. So Freddie thought it was about time he started learning a few things. They sat in a row of chairs with a big banner that said <em> Queen </em> on the wall behind them. Freddie put Little Freddie on his knee while he and the others answered the reporters' questions. <a href="https://youtu.be/xd5ayR1SH0g?t=388">At one point, Freddie was asked to do an interview with a female news anchor in an off-location studio, so he had to put on earphones so he could hear what she was saying, and speak into a microphone so she could hear what he was saying.</a></p><p>"Freddie?" she said to him at the end.</p><p>"Yes?" he asked.</p><p>"I was wondering if I could ask your son a question," she said.</p><p>"Alright," he agreed, and he put the earphones on Little Freddie, explaining to him that the news anchor wanted to ask him a question.</p><p>"Hello, Freddie?" she said.</p><p>"Hullo," Little Freddie responded politely.</p><p>"Freddie, I just wanted to ask you how do you like Argentina?" she asked him.</p><p>"I love it," Little Freddie said. "It's great fun." Freddie smiled at him affectionately and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Well, we're so glad to have you here with us in Argentina, Freddie. And I hope you have lots more fun with your papá," the lady told him.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>After the press conference, they went to visit the Japanese Garden there in Buenos Aires. It had a nursery, pathways, and little bridges. Freddie found it enchanting. He said that he wanted to create a similar garden at his home in Garden Lodge in London. At one point, he climbed to the top of a waterfall to take a picture. The garden's Japanese guard saw him, and ordered Freddie down. The bodyguards had to explain who Freddie was, and persuade the Japanese guard to let him stay up there to take photos. Freddie pulled Little Freddie up to sit with him, and from their high vantage point they were able to look out over the entire garden's breath-taking beauty. Freddie would only come down when he was good and ready, after he and Little Freddie fed the Koi carp, which swam up to eat the food right from their hands. Little Freddie giggled because it tickled. And at the end they each left their autographs in the visitors’ book.</p><p>That night Mary called as always, but Freddie was dreading her talking to Little Freddie and him telling her about the incident with the fan. He didn't want her to worry and start freaking out. But he couldn't in good conscience ask Little Freddie not to tell her about it, because he didn't ever want him to think it was ok to lie or keep things from his mother. But the incident must have not registered as highly with Little Freddie as what Freddie had feared, because he didn't even bring it up. He was more interested in telling her about their trip to the Japanese Garden.</p><p>"Daddy got in trouble," he laughed, and he told her about Freddie climbing to the top of the waterfall and getting in trouble with the Japanese guard. And also about the Koi carp that tickled when they ate the food from his hand.</p><p>Freddie breathed a sigh of relief when he finally handed back the phone and went off to play. <em> Whew! Disaster averted!</em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>*BONUS* Here are some pictures of Freddie at the Japanese Garden in Buenos Aires. The last picture you can see him sitting at the top of the waterfall lol</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>  </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Freddie really did do all the mischievous things in this chapter lol. And it's also true about the girl that broke through the security circle to hug him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maradona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day during soundcheck, the boys got to try playing the instruments too - under close supervision of their fathers, of course. And for the next two nights, under the watchful eyes of Phoebe and Joe, the boys watched the shows excitedly from the wings. </p><p>Queen were at the top of their game. With his new stage look of tight jeans and white vest, with a scarf threaded through his belt loops, and pumping with energy, Freddie rushed at the stage each night, meeting the deafening roar of the crowd head-on.</p><p>"Not only did he cast a spell on his audience," Freddie's reporter friend, David Wigg, would later recall. "He cast a spell on himself."</p><p>Freddie was elated with his performance and was awestruck by the reaction of the fans, the way the huge audience took over the singing of <em> Love Of My Life </em> took his breath away! And at the end of the shows, as Queen left the stage to <em> God Save The Queen </em> and the chanting and screaming of the crowd, a sweat-soaked Freddie, still on a natural high with adrenaline coursing through his veins, would come and kiss Little Freddie's cheek, then set him on his shoulders as they made their way to the dressing room.</p><p>Then they left Buenos Aires temporarily to play a couple of lesser shows - first in the resort city of Mar Del Plata (The Silver Sea), where the boys were all excited because the front part of the hotel they were staying in looked exactly like a giant pirate ship! It had been built out over the water with huge extensions on the sides like a bridge, which made it look as though it were burgeoning out to sea, ready to set sail. The second show was to be in Rosario, but almost didn't happen due to security concerns and the fact that Queen still hadn't been paid for their first three shows! But it all worked out in the end, and after the show in Rosario, they returned to Buenos Aires for what would be the last show in that city before leaving the country for Brazil, where they would play four shows, including one in Rio de Janeiro and two history-making, record-breaking ones at São Paulo's Morumbi Stadium, where they end up performing in front of two of the largest crowds ever, totalling more than two hundred and fifty thousand. It would take Freddie hours to "come down" after those two shows.</p><p>But it was that day before their last show in Buenos Aires that the most exciting part of the whole trip occurred. It was quite a busy day. After the tremendous success of their first two shows in Buenos Aires, followed by the ones in Mar Del Plata and Rosario, General Viola, the ruler of the country at the time, said that he wanted to meet Queen, and sent an invitation for them to visit him. The whole band went except Roger, who objected, saying that he was in Argentina to play for the people, not for the government. As the others prepared to go, a red-faced Felix sat there rubbing tears from his eyes. He wanted to meet the General too with the other boys, but Roger wasn't going. However when Freddie, Brian, and John saw him sat there crying, their hearts squeezed for him, and they couldn't bear to leave him behind, so they asked Roger if Felix could come along with the other boys. Roger agreed, but made Felix promise to be on his best behaviour, which he was, and to mind what Freddie, Brian, and John told him, which he did, and the boys had a wonderful time meeting the General.</p><p>But that night they all went to the celebratory <em> asado </em> (barbecue/roasting) to which they had been invited at the <em> quinta </em> (weekend retreat) of stadium President Señor Petraca in Ituzaingó. The huge estate, named Parque Leloir, was beautiful, and the band fell in love with it. Unfortunately the mood was spoiled a bit, as while they were there, Freddie and the others were forced to do some more interviews with journalists, one of whom ended up asking them a question about world football (soccer) champion, 20-year-old Diego Maradona. In Buenos Aires soccer was sacred, Maradona was considered a national god, and Queen had long admired him. Brian even said of him, "The spirit of the pursuit of excellence lives in the man." The journalist told them that as luck would have it, Diego Maradona also happened to be at the asado. He and Queen were introduced, and they invited him to appear on stage the next night during their final Buenos Aires show. Maradona accepted readily.</p><p>Before they left the asado, the nephew of Señor Petraca, named Ricardo, approached Freddie, and asked if he could take a picture with him. But he didn't want just a regular picture. He knew that Freddie was in the habit of singing <em> We Will Rock You </em> while sitting on the shoulders of a bodyguard dressed to look like Darth Vader from Star Wars. So that's how the idea came about. Freddie agreed and climbed up on a beaming Ricardo's shoulders, and one of Queen's photographers took the picture, while everybody laughed. It was a picture Ricardo would treasure for the rest of his days.</p><p>
  <strong>*BONUS* Here are some pictures of John with his son Robert during Queen's soundcheck, and also the picture of Freddie on Ricardo Petraca's shoulders.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're interested, here is the YouTube link where you can watch one of Queen's concerts in Argentina: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dllrgPmgBBg&amp;ab_channel=LeoVariedad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gay As A Daffodil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they and Maradona hung out for a few hours before the show, and he had a little gift for them - one of his Number 10 football team jerseys for each one of them, which Freddie wasted no time in putting on. And in return, they gifted him a t-shirt made to look like the British flag, and a pair of Roger's drumsticks. Then they took some pictures together, and Freddie made them all laugh by doing some very silly poses.</p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_cnNpHgrhg&amp;ab_channel=DiegoMaradonaOficial">That night the crowd were ecstatic when Freddie brought Maradona on stage.</a> "Thank you very much! Right now I'd like to introduce a friend of yours and ours tonight. I'm sure you already know him - Maradona!" The crowd went wild seeing Freddie and Maradona together on the same stage. "He's kinda cute, actually," Freddie added with customary mischief.</p><p>The boys stood watching from the wings.</p><p>"That's so gay!" Felix proclaimed as he and Jimmy laughed.</p><p>Little Freddie cocked his head to one side. "What does that mean?" he asked.</p><p>Felix and Jimmy both turned to look at him. <em> Uh-oh. </em> "That-that just means you're happy," Felix told him.</p><p>"Yeah, Freddie, that just means you're happy," Jimmy said.</p><p>"Oh," Little Freddie said, and he supposed they were right. His father had been in such a cheerful mood lately, and who wouldn't be happy about getting to meet Maradona?</p><p>Back on stage, Freddie and Maradona did another shirt exchange for the crowd's benefit as per time-honoured football ritual. Maradona peeled off another one of his Number 10 football team jerseys, and swapped it for Freddie's "Flash" t-shirt. Freddie then handed him the mic, and he said a few words to the audience in Spanish:</p><p>"Bueno, quiero agradecer a Freddie y a Queen para hacernos tan feliz. Y ahora, <em> Otro Muerde El Polvo</em>!"</p><p>"Well, I want to thank Freddie and Queen for making us so happy. And now, <em> Another One Bites The Dust</em>!"</p><p>Then he retreated, as Queen tore in to one of Argentina’s all-time favourite rock numbers.</p><p>It was after the show, after they had returned to the hotel, that Little Freddie decided to try out the new word he had learned. He and Freddie were having one of their nightly tickle/wrestling matches, this time on the sofa in the sitting room area of the suite, while Brian and Roger looked on and smiled from where they were sat in armchairs nearby.</p><p>"Daddy, I'm so gay right now," Little Freddie had gasped, still out of breath from their playing. Freddie stopped, the look on his face instantly having changed.</p><p>"What did you say?" he asked, furrowing his brow.</p><p>Little Freddie intuited that he'd said something wrong, and clammed up.</p><p>Freddie stood up. "Who told you that?" he asked.</p><p>Tears started to come into Little Freddie's eyes. He'd been trying really hard to be on his best behaviour just like Mummy had told him before they'd left, and Daddy hadn't had to scold him or tell him off not even one time. But now it looked like he was in big trouble.</p><p>"Don't cry, darling. You're not in trouble," Freddie told him, as Little Freddie looked up at him, playing nervously with his fingers. "Nobody's in trouble. I just want you to tell me where you heard that word from."</p><p>It was at that moment that Brian and Roger chose to quietly excuse themselves. "We'll see you tomorrow, Freddie," they said as they went out, closing the door behind them.</p><p>"Felix and Jimmy," Little Freddie said, wiping his eyes with his hand.</p><p>Freddie sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Come here," he said, taking Little Freddie on his knee. He looked down at him. "And did Felix and Jimmy tell you what that word means, hmmm?" he asked.</p><p>Little Freddie nodded his head. "They said it means you're happy."</p><p>"It can mean that, yes," Freddie told him. "But most of the time when people use that word, they mean something else." And he asked what they'd been talking about when Felix and Jimmy had said that. </p><p>Little Freddie told him it had been when he'd been introducing Maradona, and he told him what they'd said.</p><p>So Freddie explained to him that in that context, <em> gay </em>meant "when a man likes other men."</p><p>"Because you like Maradona?" Little Freddie asked, still a bit tearfully.</p><p>"Well, it's a bit more than that," Freddie said. "It means when a man likes other men, not just as friends, but in a boyfriend-girlfriend sort of way."</p><p>"You want Maradona to be your boyfriend?" Little Freddie asked, a bit confused.</p><p>"No, no, Maradona's just a friend," Freddie told him. "Just like Brian, Roger, John, Phoebe, Joe, and Ratty are my friends."</p><p>"Then why did they say that?" Little Freddie asked.</p><p>"Because, darling, it's true. I do feel that way about other men," Freddie told him. "It's just Maradona isn't one of them. He's just a friend. Just like the others."</p><p>"But...I thought...you liked Mummy," Little Freddie said.</p><p>"I do like Mummy," Freddie told him. "I love your Mummy very, very much. And nothing will ever change that. But you know Mummy and I aren't together anymore."</p><p>Little Freddie nodded.</p><p>"We used to be. We were boyfriend and girlfriend for a long, long time," Freddie told him. "But then I realized that I like men. So Mummy and I thought it best for us to just be friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. That way she could find a boyfriend who likes women, and I could find a boyfriend who likes men. Does that make sense, honey?"</p><p>Little Freddie nodded again. "So do you have a boyfriend then?" He thought back on something that had happened their first night in Buenos Aires. A little while after Daddy had put him to bed, he'd heard him talking to someone. "How was your flight?" Daddy had asked. Then, "Shhh. Don't wake up my son." And he'd seen Daddy and another man pass by through the crack in the bedroom door. He'd seen the man hanging around a lot with them after that, like when they'd gone to the Japanese Garden. But Daddy hadn't ever introduced him to Little Freddie or said who he was and the man hadn't spoken to him, so Little Freddie hadn't paid him much mind, just assuming he was another of Daddy's friends (Daddy had a lot of friends), or one of the many people who worked for him. But now he wondered if maybe the man was Daddy's boyfriend.</p><p>"Yes, I do," Freddie said. Little Freddie was right in thinking the man was Freddie's boyfriend. His name was Peter Morgan, and he and Freddie had been in a relationship (albeit a tempestuous one) for some months now. Freddie had flown him down to join him in Buenos Aires so they could spend some time together. "But the reason you haven't met him yet-" Freddie explained, "-is because we're still getting to know each other, and I want to make sure he's the right one for me, for us, before you meet him." Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Peter wouldn't end up being "the one".</p><p>Then Freddie asked if he had any more questions, but Little Freddie seemed satisfied with that explanation for now.</p><p>"Alright, darling," Freddie said, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Then he hugged him close. "I'm glad we had a chat. I love you very much." Then it was time to get ready for bed.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>In Brian's suite, he, Roger, and John were having a similar talk with Felix, Jimmy, and Robert. He and Roger had guessed who Little Freddie had probably heard that from. So they'd talked to John and gotten the other three boys together for a chat. And their suspicions were confirmed when they'd told them what had happened, and asked if any of them knew anything about it, and Felix and Jimmy had started crying.</p><p>"You're not in trouble," Brian assured them. "But it's something very important that we need to talk about."</p><p>Then they'd asked if the boys knew what that word meant. Robert shook his head, but Felix and Jimmy knew.</p><p>"When a boy likes another boy," Jimmy answered, still crying.</p><p>"You're right," Brian told him. And Roger asked where they'd learned it from.</p><p>"The older boys at school," Felix said, also crying.</p><p>Then Brian explained to them as gently as possible that "gay" wasn't a bad word to say. But that using it in negative way as an insult or put-down, even if just joking around, was disrespectful and hurtful, and could make people feel sad and upset. He also explained that sometimes people used it that way and said other hurtful things because they didn't agree with people being gay, and thought it was a bad thing that shouldn't be done. Some people thought a man should only love a woman and vice versa. And that was okay. Everybody was entitled to their beliefs, feelings, and opinions. But it wasn't okay to be disrespectful and hurt other people, even if we don't agree with them.</p><p>"It's really sad, but there's a lot of hate in the world," Brian said. "So I think, regardless of whether it's a man and a woman, or two men, or two women, if two people love each other, really love each other in a world so full of hate, how can that possibly be something bad?"</p><p>Then they'd hugged and reassured the boys once again that they weren't in trouble and that everything was okay.</p><p>
  <b>***</b>
</p><p>The next day, Brian and Roger brought Felix and Jimmy over to apologize to Little Freddie, because as Brian explained, when we hurt someone's feelings, even if we didn't mean to, we should always apologize and tell them we're sorry.</p><p>"We're sorry about what we said yesterday," Felix told him.</p><p>"Yeah, we're sorry we hurt your feelings," Jimmy added.</p><p>"It's okay," Little Freddie told them. "My daddy is gay. But Maradona's just his friend. My daddy already has a boyfriend, but I haven't met him yet because Daddy says they're still getting to know each other and he wants to make sure he's the right one for us before I meet him." He shrugged. "You wanna go play with my Star Wars and Flash Gordon toys?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Felix and Jimmy both said. John had brought Robert over as well, and the four of them ran off to play together.</p><p>Freddie, Brian, Roger, and John looked up at each other then and smiled. They were the proud fathers of four amazing little boys who they knew were going to grow up and make a change for good in the world.</p><p><b>The End</b> <b></b></p><p>
  <b>*BONUS* Here are some pictures of Queen with Maradona.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to see some more pictures from the tour, check out the links below:</p><p>1. http://queenlive.ca/queen/81-02-28.htm<br/>2. http://queenlive.ca/queen/81-03-01.htm<br/>3. http://queenlive.ca/queen/81-03-08.htm<br/>4. https://m.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=556195294783945&amp;id=485605488509593&amp;set=a.496670524069756&amp;refid=13&amp;_tn_=%2B%3E</p><p>Thank you so much for reading and for all the kind comments, kudos, and support. It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. I hope you've enjoyed it. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would really appreciate no criticism (constructive or otherwise), or negativity in the comments section, please. This is just my hobby that I do for fun. All critical or negative comments will be deleted. Thank you! :)</p><p>***DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any semblance between original characters and real persons, living or dead, is coincidental. The author in no way represents the companies, corporations, or brands mentioned in this work. The likeness of historical/famous figures have been used fictitiously; the author does not speak for or represent these people. All opinions expressed in this work are the author’s, or fictional.***</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>